epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BlueFrackle/Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Doctor Who
Hello people! Thanks for visiting this blog post. This is my first blog as well as my first rap battle, therefore it's probably not as good as I hope. But I really hope you enjoy it anyway! The protagonists from two of the world's greatest franchises come face to face with each other! It's Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Doctor Who! ...And what is the connection you ask? Well, to be very honest, there isn't any, I just wrote it because I thought it would be fun. And it was, so, yay! However I can think of numerous connections between them, for instance: they're both heroes from another planet, both are well known for battling cyborgs, both have traveled through time, both have died and come back to life and both have been associated with the color blue, the word "sonic" and with the word "run". And if that's not enough for you, well, you're absolutely right then. Alright, now, let's go to the battle! Cast as I've imagined it: *Nice Peter as Sonic the Hedgehog (voice) *EpicLLOYD as The Doctor *Ceciley Jenkins as Susan Foreman (cameo) Sonic's location is the Green Hill Zone. The Doctor's location is the TARDIS Control Room. Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WHATEVER!!! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG VS. DOCTOR WHO!!! BEGIN! Sonic: (Seeeee-gaa!) It's Sonic here and you can screw your screwdriver! Bite my dust while you rust, I'm the fastest thing alive I'll be eating hot dogs while you're stuck in the Vortex The Blue Blur will always get there faster than your TARDIS A hedgehog with hairstyle needs no re-Generations Even time-travel can't beat me in a race, I'm a sensation! Better Colors than your rainbow coat and by the way You're a Mighty douche bag, the last fag from Gallifrey Collect rings till I win, score of outstanding songs Lock you back in the Zero Room that's where this Doc belongs! Battling me's a Big mistake, there's no Shadow of a doubt I'm an Unleashed hog that beats you at the speed of sound! The Doctor: For Rassilon's sake, your rap is worse than your cartoons! I'd rather face Scaroth, Daleks and the Judoons I'm the Doctor, the definite article, and I kill it I'm a Lord, the only ring I ever needed is my signet! I'll win before you Blink and then you'll weep like the Angels Taste my Fury from the Deep, watch me run to save the damsels Twice as many hearts as your Heroes, ain't that nice? With rhymes that freeze you all way back to Ice Paradise! I rock scarves and bowties, I'm too cool for your Schoolhouse It's the Oncoming Storm versus Mr. Needlemouse! Now Listen to me, you can run but can't Hide When I die, I need no bitch to kiss me back into life! Sonic: I fly higher than Tails while I control the Chaos You're a clown and a dandy and synonymous with fail I'm the one Rose chases, you're still stuck with Cameca Fifty years, but it takes a Moment for me to break ya Gimme the seven Emeralds meet your Ultimate Foe I run faster, I'm your Master, I can suppress your flow Up and down and all-around and anywhere you go Super Sonic puts an end to cosmic hobo's rap Cut your hand off, leave you deader than a dodo, chap Let me slow down a beat: do you need a Downtime? You can try but I know you never crossed the finish line! Like you, I fought beings that threatened all of time and space But I never went as far as to destroy my own race! The Doctor: I'll reverse the polarity of the neutron flow Then chop you down with my Venusian aikido Fix my TARDIS so I can show new worlds to Jo Granted, I did destroy Gallifrey but I went back and saved it, ho! I can blast the Sonic Team, hear my electronic theme Don't need UNIT's assurance that the Doctor's gonna win I'm a Deadly Assassin and you got no Great Intelligence You annoy me like an Omochao with rhymes so Graceless You're still on Green Hill, about to head to the Valleyard Leave the rapping to Knuckles, Sonic, cause you are a failure! I'm the Spearhead from Space, you're Kinda lame, that's obvious Another thing I'm sure is that you're not the brain of Mobius Sonic: Yeah I roll down Green Hill, while you're facing Green Death How about I tell the CIA about your TARDIS theft? I beat Merlin's granddaughter, haunt your dreams like the Mara Make you die, this time for real like Katarina and Sara! The Doctor: I've had enough from a funky spiky shrew wearing gloves! Your Silence must fall so I won't hear more of this stuff! Come along, Susan; let's move away from this blue clown The only thing that he actually does fast is drown WHO WON? YOU DECIDE!!! And please tell me in the comments! :D Category:Blog posts